Not Gonna Lose You
by Crimson Daydreamer
Summary: After an accident, Addison finds herself in the hospital. Zeddison. Oneshot.


If you would have told me I was going to have my half naked banged up body seen by numerous strangers today I'd have laughed and brushed it off as a joke. Now don't get me wrong, this isn't what it sounds like, although at the same time it is, depending on how dirty your mind is. All I am feeling is pain, relentless and brutal, eating up my thoughts and seeping into my core. This is worse than any cheer injury.

Everything is a bit of a blur right now, this mornings events blending with yesterday, mixed in with the events of days and weeks already passed, and nothing but the bare basics is making sense right now.

Okay. Lets take a step back for a moment.

Right. What I know:

1\. My name is Addison Necrodopolous

2\. I am married to Zed, who is a green haired, beyond amazing zombie.

3\. I left to pick up some groceries this morning and never returned.

4\. I am in a hospital, in a lot of pain

Several people are current prodding me and asking me if it hurts: which it does.

What I don't know:

1\. What exactly put me in this situation

2\. Where that green haired, beyond amazing zombie is

3\. And why I am being prodded when I am clearly in pain and would like to sleep

Speaking of sleep….

"Addison!"

I hear that voice and my vision clears. Everything is suddenly piercingly bright, and it would hurt if not for the wave of relief that follows at what I can see. I can see everything, hear everything; the cold, clinical curtains surrounding the bed I seem to be laying on, the light blue hospital gown I seem to be wearing – I suddenly realise the prodding people have left, and briefly wonder how long I was asleep for- and the tall boy with a shock of green hair standing in front of me.

I look into his eyes and notice something is different, but can't quite put my finger on it. He is panting, breathless, as though he has just run a great mile, and he seems frantic, searching my body, for what I don't know.

"Smile" I say to him, poking his cheek as he kneels down next to me.

His frown briefly wavers as he huffs out a watery laugh, and it is then that I realise what was off about him: that optimistic, cheeky glint in his eyes that has been there since we first met, unwavering through any adversity he has ever come across (and it has been a lot) was gone. The result is an air of morose seriousness, as though all of the fight is gone from him. I wonder why?

"What happened?" is my question, as he cups his hands on my cheeks and our foreheads meet. My eyes close for a second, and it is only as I feel his warmth that I realise just how cold I feel. I mean, Zeds a zombie, who's core temperature generally runs below that of the average humans, if he's warm, then I must be downright icy.

"Addy, you were in a car accident. Some idiot ran a red light and it was a head on collision. I got a phone call from the hospital…they said you got lucky…Addy, I thought…I thought you…" He stops, and I know him well enough to know what he was thinking.

"Hey, hey hey, Zed. I'm here, I haven't left, and I'm not leaving anytime soon" I reach over, ignoring the pull of the IV I'm hooked up to, and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him as tight to me as I possibly can in this uncomfortable position.

His only reply is to pull me tighter, and it's the glistening in his eyes that makes me tear up as well. Suddenly we're both crying, soft silent tears trickling down our faces as we cling to each other for dear life. I'm aware that I'm soaking his shirt but he doesn't seem to care. It doesn't matter that we're in public, that I'm in a bed and he is kneeling uncomfortably on the floor, we're in our own world in that moment, and nothing else matters.

I pull back and he frowns, which I immediately wipe off his face with a kiss. It is subtle, soft and sweet, conveying all of the words I just can't seem to get out.

"You couldn't get rid of me, even if you tried"

That gains me a smile, and it is small, but I consider it a win.

It is then that a person walks in, interrupting our miniature moment, and I can't find it in me to be annoyed when I see it's the doctor.

"Mrs Necrodopolous? I'm doctor Maxwell, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, in less pain than earlier, but still not totally with it. I can't seem to remember anything from the accident, and the headaches haven't quite stopped yet, is that normal?" For the first time, I worry that I might not have been as lucky as I thought, that the consequences of the accident may be serious.

"No, no, some slight amnesia from the accident is completely normal, and your memory should hopefully return to you over the course of the next few days. Now we have taken a look at your scan and found no serious trauma to the head or spine, which is good. You have shown signs of a slight concussion and we want to keep you in overnight to monitor that along with your vitals, just to make sure nothing changes. You're a very lucky women Addison".

I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. I'm okay, a little banged up, but okay.

Zed speaks with the doctor some more about pain medications and other details, but I zone out at that point, sinking into the tiredness I feel. I am exhausted, my bones aching and my stomach doing tumbles at a speed even the most precise cheerleader could reach. By the time I open my eyes again the doctor has left, and Zed is now in a chair next to me.

His smile when I lock eyes with him is enough to take away all the pain and confusion of the past day.

"How are you gorgeous?" His voice is smooth, the glint in his eyes returning slowly but surely.

I reach for him in response, my heart beating as fast as it always does when I see him.

His frown returns a little when he takes my hand and he stands up, moving closer to me. "You're freezing Addy, do you want me to get the doctor?"

I simply shake my head, "I need you". In any other circumstance that statement could be interpreted differently, but in this case it isn't and as I shuffle over to make room in the small bed his eyes light up in understanding.

As he crawls into the bed next to me I sigh, all the tension I didn't know I was holding leaving me. He is by no means a hot water bottle, but it is exactly what I need, and as his arms seal tightly around me, neither binding nor loose – just right – I settle in for the night.

We may not be entirely out of the woods yet, but it's close enough for us, and as long as I am with him, I know I will be okay. We've been through far too much for me not to be, and I'm not going down without a fight.

But details we can worry about later. For now I'm just happy curled up in his arms, my head nestled in his chest, his on my head, the blankets cocooning us in our own peaceful world.

"Gar gar-giza" I mumble sleepily. It's soft, but he knows. He always knows.

"I love you too" he whispers, his kiss feather soft on my forehead.

And as I drift off into a dreamless, blissful sleep I feel the truth in those words, and I smile.

Nothing in the world will pull me away from this boy, not if I can help it.

Nothing.

Hey everyone! It's been a while! So I really needed to get this out of my system, and I am super rusty and out of practice, so bare with me here. Characters may be a little OOC, but I'm honestly not sure, I have a habit of typing fast and typing furious, then just hoping it all works together. Anyways, I know this fandom is small, so I figured I would contribute a little something too, cause why not? I hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing :)

PS. Z + A forever.


End file.
